The Research Core for the proposed Center for Health Disparities Research, Engagement, and Teaching (CeHDRET) has two primary objectives. Our first objective is to promote research focused on health disparities and minority health at the University of Minnesota and with our Minneapolis and St. Paul metro area partners. The second objective is to provide an integrative "home base" for this research. Our goals are to improve the health of minority groups, and, ultimately, to eliminate health disparities across racial/ethnic groups. The Research Core has four Specific Aims. Aim 1 is to oversee the two primary research projects proposed for our Center. Project 1 is an innovative intervention study utilizing Community Health Workers and biomarker feedback to reduce African American children's exposure to secondhand tobacco smoke in the home and to encourage home smoking restrictions. Project 2 will use available national Medicare data to address disparities related to race/ethnicity and access to quality care in the management of and morbidity and mortality outcomes related to chronic kidney disease, an important, though often under-recognized public health problem disproportionately affecting African Americans. Aim 2 is to facilitate the development of innovative new research projects for external funding that address minority health concerns and health disparities. Aim 3 is to develop a collaborative and integrative approach for health disparities and minority health research. Aim 4 is to disseminate research findings to the academic community, community groups, health care providers and policy makers. We will achieve these aims by providing research infrastructure support; offering monthly "work in progress" research seminars to share work at various stages and facilitate exchange of ideas;establishing a Research Review Committee that provides a scientific "mock review" to maximize success of grant applications;and sponsor an annual "Accelerating the Future" research symposium highlighting research of our investigators and trainees, featuring a keynote national speaker, and giving mentor, community leadership, and investigator awards. By integrating resources, interests, and opportunities related to health disparities and minority health, we will build research capacity and develop cutting edge research projects and programs.